


Tear You Apart

by momorawrzzz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorawrzzz/pseuds/momorawrzzz
Summary: A different version of the Queen making her grand appearance. The Queen pays Emma and Henry a visit, the Savior immediately runs to Regina, but can she avoid the Queen for long? What else does her sudden appearance mean for the Sheriff of Storybrooke. SMUT, Mommy/Daddy, EQ/Emma. Regina is there to pick up the pieces in the end as always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting her so I have to really look into tags and all etcetera, this fic involves the EQ taking advantage of Emma in a way that some may see as a seduction others a bit differently so just that's the heads up for this fic basically that I can really think of. Also 'Mommy'/'Daddy' titles used and mentioned in a sexual way so if it's not something you're comfortable with then don't read please.

Disclaimer : I do NOT own OUAT or any of it’s characters

AN : So my girlfriend gave me this prompt forever ago all she said was Evil Queen Mommy Fic and well this is what I came up with, it took me awhile to write it and now that I’ve seen the most recent episode of Once I cannot read this without hearing the dialogue in the actors voices, especially certain words ha. This was written and finished before the episode too so I find it even funnier TBH. Anyways here goes some smut, minor feels at the end. I dedicate this fic to my beautiful girlfriend and to the episode “Wish you were here” 

R&R ONESHOT 

Let me get some feedback though please it’s much appreciated and I will be writing a new fic soon as well as going back to update others, life and work have been crazy it’s holidays and I work retail as a manager so yeah ha 

Also got the idea for the title from the Queen’s line “Tear yourselves apart” and the song “Tear You Apart” I dare ya to listen to it while you read lol 

ENJOY 

 

“Tear You Apart”

 

Regina paced, Emma sat at the islander in the kitchen area at the flat that her parents shared. The Evil Queen was in town and it had everyone on high alert, they’d thought she was dead and gone, the blonde had watched her friend crush the heart of the dark woman, yet she’d just had a run in with the other woman and to say it had left her confused would be an understatement. She’d called Regina right away and said to meet her at her parents’ place, the Queen had made a house call to the Savior so meeting there had not been her ideal. Henry was in the living room watching TV, he’d been there at the house with Emma when his Mother’s other half had shown up.

 

Emma was sitting on the sofa in the living room, she’d just had yet another argument with Killian, he wanted to move in with her but she wanted her own space still, especially with all that they had gone through with the Dark One business. Anytime she tried to bring that up to discuss it he’d shoot her down or try for a subject change, and she needed to talk it out, they’d both done and said things that had been horrible to each other during that fiasco, she couldn’t just allow him to move in and ignore it. Some of what he’d said had really hurt, and she’d gone to hell for him, to save him, to bring him back, and she felt as if none of it was appreciated. 

She hears the sound of foot steps on stairs and looks up to see Henry coming down, “Ma?” at the first shout he’d run upstairs, she felt horrible, she didn’t want him to suffer for her own stupidity and her poor choices in men. “You alright? Is he gone?”

She sighs and nods, the younger brunette comes to plop down on the couch next to her, “He wanted to move in,” he’s older now, been through so much more now, she has to constantly remind herself that he can handle more information on things, gone is the little ten year old who’d showed up on her doorstep in Boston and changed her life forever. 

“And you don’t want him to, you want to work out the unresolved issues,” she can’t help the small smile nor the tiny burst of laughter that escapes pink lips at that, he sounds so much like Regina sometimes it’s crazy. 

“So much happened, your Mom and I have talked about it more than he and I have and it involves him not her,” she sighs, Killian also isn’t the easiest person to talk to, he’s quick to want to skip right to the make up after the argument part and she’s just getting tired of it all. A relationship shouldn’t be exhausting, she shouldn’t want to just push it all aside and go back to when times were simple, but she can’t help the feeling. She’s suddenly pulled from her thoughts as a cloud of purple smoke clears by the door, she sees it out of the corner of her eye. Henry sees it now too and when the smoke clears they both gasp. 

“Hello sweetie, Mommy’s back,” it’s Regina, but it’s not, it’s her Evil half, the Queen, in a black dress that shows off her chest, shows off her curves, and Emma cannot help but let her eyes roam, from top to bottom and then back up to the cleavage that is most certainly more than the uptight Mayor would ever show off intentionally. To say she’s speechless would be the understatement of the century, her brain cannot even form a coherent thought. She’s thrown back to when she and the pirate had ended up back in time and she’d seen the Queen in all her glory in person. Regina was an attractive woman, and seeing her, or well her in her Queen days, seeing the Queen in front of her right now, she would have to say this woman could seduce anyone, of this she was certain. The dark makeup accentuating mocha orbs, giving them the ability to pierce through you, or at least that’s how Emma felt. The long hair done in a simple yet intricate way, there is no way that she hadn’t had to use magic to have it remain perfect all day, not a hair out of place. The jewelry she wore complimented her features and clothing choice well, emerald eyes move down to the rings on those long, slender fingers, watching them move as the regal woman taps her thigh. The tight pants, showing off those strong muscles, and Emma cannot help but feel utterly lost and confused at the sudden arousal that courses through her body at the entirety of this dark woman in front of her. 

She shakes her head clearing it of the thoughts that it wanted to take the path towards and is back in the moment, she quickly grabs a hold of Henry’s arm and pulls him to be behind her, putting herself between the unpredictable Queen and her son. 

“Oh come now Princess,” her voice holds some husk to it, an almost growl, as if the move had somewhat irritated her, the way she says Princess sends another wave of the conflicting emotions and feelings through the Savior, “I just want to see my son,” she grins taking a few steps forward, she’s close, almost breathing the same air as the Sheriff who makes no attempt to open nor close the barely there space between them. “You’re a pretty one,” a hand comes up to stroke the side of a pale face, she’s sure her small shudder is felt as dark lips go from grinning to smirking, she knows the effect she’s having, “Well now, that is interesting,” she says in a low purr.

“Get away from my Mom,” the warmth from the hand leaves her face and she can’t help but miss it, she’s internally screaming at herself, cursing this woman, cursing her body for giving her away, and cursing her feelings, wondering why they chose to represent themselves in such a way. 

The Queen ’tsks’, “Now now Henry, I’ve taught you better, it’s rude to interrupt while adults are speaking,” she turns her gaze to him now waving a finger side to side in a taunting fashion. He puffs out his chest and steps around his blonde Mother, getting right in the Queen’s space.

“What do you want?” he asks a scowl in place, Emma grabs for his arm which he yanks away. 

“There’s no need for such hostility dear,” she has a smile that is all that one would imagine that of the Evil Queen to look like, “Then again, you are my son, we don’t like not knowing what one’s plan is do we?” 

He glares daggers through her, the hand on her thigh moves up to her stomach, it simply rests there as she chuckles, and the Savior can’t help but to think that something is clearly wrong with her that she is finding the sound of the rich laughter so hypnotic, her eyes move to take in every crease of her face, she takes notice of the pearly whites visible, the luscious lips that frame them mesmerizing. As the darker woman’s laughter dies down she glances over the younger brunette’s shoulder and sees that his Mother is entranced. 

“It’s impolite to stare, though I must say it is rather nice to have an admirer,” Emma blinks rapidly snapping out of the trance like state she’d been in.

“Either tell us what you want or beat it, you’re not getting time with Henry if that’s what you want so you might as well poof back to wherever the hell you came from!” Emma moves back in front of Henry, “Go to your room kid,” he opens his mouth to protest but as she turns to look at him and he sees just how serious her facial expression is he quickly runs off towards his room in 710. 

“Wanted to have me all to yourself Savior?” a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises, “Had to send the child away,” she stalks in a circle around Emma now, as a predator does their prey, and in that moment Emma Swan does indeed feel as if she is just that, prey, the Evil Queen’s to be exact. 

“I don’t have time for games,” she stands her ground trying not to let the worry or fear of the unknown of the unpredictability of her company seep through into her expression. 

“Oh but I would love to play a game,” she pauses in her movement, her position now is behind the blonde, she takes in the firm backside, the way those skin tight jeans hug a rounded ass, a tongue darts out to wet suddenly dry lips, in a hungry way. She moves so that her body is close almost touching the other’s and her head comes to hover above a strong shoulder, her lips are right next to the Sheriff’s ear. “I think you’d rather enjoy it too, I am quite versed in reading,” she presses the length of her body flush against the one in front of her and the blonde’s composure falters, “body language,” she purrs. 

And the body heat vanishes and Emma spins around to see that the Queen is nowhere in sight, the last wisps of purple smoke dissipating.

 

“Regina,” the Mayor spins and halts in her place to look at the blonde. She gives her a look that screams ‘what!’, she’s still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her evil half is here in Storybrooke and decided to pay a visit to the blonde and their son earlier. “Let’s just try to figure out what she could possibly want, or what she’s planning to do, we can worry about the how this happened later.”

“What else would she want besides your Mother’s heart, and probably over take my town, while she’s at it she’ll try to take our son as well I’m sure,” her tone reflects all the irritation, the overwhelmed feeling she has, it’s all so sudden, so much and so fast, and if she’s honest with herself she’s scared. She knows all too well what kind of person she used to be, she’d stop at nothing to get what she wanted and it wouldn’t matter who she had to take down in the process. 

“I think she may want something more than that now,” Emma says clearing her throat and shifting uncomfortably, how do you tell you son’s other Mother, your closest friend, that her darker half now knows that a certain Sheriff finds you attractive and that the Queen could definitely seduce her. She couldn’t help but dread the fact that the Queen knew this information, no one had before, or well if they had no one commented on it, no one brought it forth in a conversation or discussion. 

“What else could she want? Emma did you tell me everything that she said to you?” an eyebrow quirks and the eyes that pierced through her earlier yet belonged to another woman, are the same eyes piercing through her now, yet it’s Regina this time and that makes it even worse. 

“I told you everything,” Regina shakes her head and sighs, something happened that made the blonde uncomfortable and she didn’t know what she could really offer in terms of comfort seeing as the one who caused the discomfort was, in a twisted way, her. 

“You seem to forget that just as you can, I can tell when you’re lying dear,” she crosses her arms and leans forward resting herself against the islander, Emma now is the one who takes up pacing. 

Slim fingers run through golden strands, “She may want more than just those things, and I think it’s fair to say it’s my own fault she wants it now, or well wants someone else.” She shifts from foot to foot, and Regina takes in the nervousness of the White Princess.

“Emma, whatever it is, you can tell me,” she moves closer to the lighter woman and notices the sudden tensing in her muscles at the sudden closeness, she hadn’t had this reaction to her previously, the Mayor took the reaction and the lack of wanting to discuss it to piece together what it maybe that her worse half may want, “She wants you,” she says it as a statement, as a fact, because that is what it is to her. 

A nod is the simple response she receives.

“Why does this trouble you so much?” she observes as Emma shrugs, emerald eyes look down at the ground and hands twist together, “You want her too,” she says in a whisper, so quiet she’s not sure the younger heard her at first, but the sudden worried expression and colored orbs glancing up into brown make her understand she has hit the problem spot on. 

“It’s wrong,” the blonde murmurs.

“Lust is not anything wrong or unnatural, perhaps it being a woman makes it seem wrong to you?”

“No, not that it’s a woman, that it’s her, the Evil Queen, I shouldn’t find her,” she trails off.

“You find her physically attractive, well I know that it may seem like a form of self flattery, but she is very pleasing to the eye, but I didn’t know you would be with the fairer sex,” Emma blushes at that. 

“You are pleasing to the eye too Regina,” and then she seems to realize what she’s just said, what she’s just revealed and her eyes widen, before the Mayor can say anything else a cloud of white smoke fills her vision and she’s suddenly standing alone in the flat that her once mortal enemies share, her son is upstairs. She sighs and leans against the islander, a piece of paper catches her attention out of the corner of her eye, she picks it up and opens the folded piece. 

‘Keep him with you tonight, he’ll be safest with you -E’

 

 

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” the Sheriff cannot help but jump slightly and she curses herself for allowing such a reaction to escape her, she knows who has made their way up behind her, she won’t ever be able to forget that voice, “Where’s my son?”

She whips around at that, she’s back in her house, the one she’d planned to make a home in, she’d teleported straight here and was currently in her bedroom, she’d just changed out of her clothes and into sweats and a tank top before the sultry woman had alerted her of her presence. Had she seen her undress and redress? As she now faces the Queen she realizes how close they are, personal space and this woman were something Emma was realizing were not things that went together. 

“He’s not your son,” she barks out trying to regain some of her toughness, not wanting the other to think her weak or scared. 

“Mhmm, we can always have this argument another day Princess,” and there it is again, the way she says that title, it has the blonde feeling things again as she had earlier in the day, she doesn’t want to, it’s wrong, and another thought now runs through her mind as to why it would be wrong to indulge, ‘it’s not Regina’. “It’s just us two dear, no need to put on a front, I know what you want,” she is now a breath away, dark eyes glance down to pale pink lips. “Why don’t we play a little game, you can be Daddy, and I can be Mommy,” the way she says ‘mommy’ sends a jolt of heat right down to the blonde’s core, she doesn’t even attempt to hide the shiver, she knows the light sheen of sweat would’ve given her away either way. 

The Sheriff’s brain isn’t functioning properly at present, the only thought racing through it is ‘kiss her’, her body wants to do just that, she licks her lips, wetting them, and looks into those deep mocha orbs, pupils are blown, and she’s sure if she could see her own eyes at the moment hers would look the same in that aspect. The Queen seems to pick up on the internal battle occurring for the Savior right now, she can’t help the smirk that graces luscious blood red lips. Emma feels a hand slide into place on her lower back, it pulls her closer, their chests meet, and the feeling steals the breath from her lungs momentarily. And then their lips meet, the Queen takes total control of the kiss, Emma’s mind is blank, her brain short circuiting, she’s on autopilot, her lips move of their own accord. The hand at her lower back slides down into the waist band of the sweats she’d recently put on, she’d forgone underwear and in this moment she was quite glad she had. 

Nails rake a trail along a firm cheek, the blonde’s lips part in a moan and the brunette takes this opportunity to slide her tongue into the warm cavern she’d been begging for access to. Her tongue wraps around the lighter woman’s and she sucks on it lightly, pulling it into her mouth, the hand she has on the blonde’s ass squeezes, she’s sure she’s left crescent shaped indents on the backside she’d admired earlier. Her hand moves around to the perfectly sculpted hip bone and tugs their hips together hard causing a sudden intake of breath from the Savior, the Queen pulls back now to allow some oxygen to enter her lungs and smirks at the sight of the disheveled appearance of the woman in front of her, pressed against her, held to her by her own hand. 

“Now, before we continue this,” her other hand finds it’s way up to blonde locks, tangling in them by Emma’s neck, “Remember, you’re Daddy, making me,” she tugs her by her hair, pulling her head to the side to extend her neck and expose it, “Mommy,” she whispers in a husky tone before latching onto the pale throat sucking hard before drawing back to sink her teeth in. 

Emma whimpers, it’s needy and desperate and she immediately wishes she could stop her body’s reactions, because this is wrong, this isn’t what she wants, yet it is, and she’s doing nothing to stop it, she’s not trying to push the other woman away, instead her hands find purchase on the lapels of the dress suit the woman is wearing, and now she’s all too aware of how they’ve drifted as her knees hit the mattress. They buckle and she’s falling back onto the bed, pulling the darker woman down with her, on top of her. She hears the deep throaty chuckle and her eyes fall shut, the Queen props herself up to hover above the Sheriff, then she lowers herself enough to reach her desired spot, the protruding collar bone, the shirt the blonde had thrown on having slipped to expose it in her sudden shift from vertical to horizontal. 

Teeth graze lightly at first, then a skilled tongue darts out ghosting along pale flesh, a low moan passes from quickly drying lips, the vibration delicious against the brunette’s tongue, she trails down to above the swell of breasts nipping and sucking at the skin in her descent. A wicked grin forms as she feels the blonde’s hips thrust upwards pressing against her own, “Mhmm, someone’s getting impatient,” her tone seductive, dripping with lust. Emma groans and her hands move to find purchase in dark curls, the Queen cannot hold back the sounds she makes at the sudden tugging. A sudden flick of the wrist and the bottom of their little escapade is naked, she herself remains in just her corset and stockings, heels still on as well, she’s always prided herself in her appearance and figures she can give the Savior a tease of what lies beneath, for now, perhaps later she’ll allow her to undress her fully. 

Emerald eyes flutter open in response to the sudden change in feeling, skin against skin, the silk of the corset brushes against her nipples which strain to hardened peaks quickly. A thigh slides between her legs, parting already slick thighs, the trail of her arousal evident, a knee presses against a heated core, another surge of wetness, her folds soaked. The Queen slides a hand down to replace the knee, cupping the blonde’s pussy, the heel of her hand pressing against an already throbbing bundle of nerves, she wouldn’t last long, the brunette can tell and she revels in that fact, she plans on having the Savior of Storybrooke at her mercy, a writhing mess or incoherent words, she wants to tease her to the point of painful arousal and then cause her to explode. She doesn’t know what it is about the lighter woman, but something about her is intoxicating, pulling her in, perhaps it’s the connection that Emma shares with Regina, perhaps it’s a different connection altogether, either way she chooses not to let the thoughts linger therfore quickly pushes them aside as she slips a single finger into the wet heat she craves. She wants to feel her clenching around her fingers, wants to taste her even, something that she never did, it was always about her pleasure or power play and taking another in her mouth was something far too intimate, far too submissive in her views, yet right now she craved nothing more. She pumps her finger in and out slowly, making sure to curl it upwards with each inward motion.

She slowly bites her way down Emma’s body, pausing at the perfect hip bones on display to her, she bites down hard and sucks the thin skin into her mouth making sure to grind it on her teeth, she knows it has to hurt and that she is causing a bruise but she doesn’t care. She wants to make this woman feel as if she is owned, she will be marked, she will have bruises and teeth imprints all over her body by the time this is through. There will be no doubt who did it to her either, the Queen has her own way of marking, locations she prefers to claim and she’s sure that once her better half sees the neck and collar bone marks she will need not look any further to know what has occurred. 

The wet heat just below her chin calls to her, she can smell the arousal, she flicks out her tongue now and drags it over the clean shaven mound in front of her, she can see the throbbing bundle of nerves peeking out from its hood and she smirks before flattening her tongue over it, she slips her finger out of the blonde. Hips jerk upwards at the sudden contact, at the sudden pleasure, at the little bit of relief that the Sheriff gets for a brief moment, the Queen’s arms move to wrap around shaking thighs and she gets herself into position before she pulls the prize towards a greedy mouth. 

The first suck of lower lips has the lighter woman whimpering, her hands move to dark locks attempting to tangle in them when suddenly her arms are pulled taut above her, an invisible rope wrapping around both wrists pinning them to the headboard. Next another rope wraps itself around her abdomen keeping her in a position that leaves her nearly immobile as the darker woman is already holding her thighs in place as she sucks particularly hard on the blonde’s pussy. And then suddenly the contact is gone and Emma groans, her eyes flutter open as she tries to figure out why the sudden stopping has occurred. She begin’s to open her mouth to ask just that.

“No, you don’t get to speak,” at those words she can’t help but to flashback to one Madame Mayor having said the same to her once upon a time, “I’m going to tell you what I plan to do to you, wouldn’t you like to know that?,” she pauses for a moment before her next words, “Daddy.” Her eyes flash a predatory look one of pure lust. Emma had never seen the appeal to calling bedmates Mommy or having them call her Daddy, but suddenly she needed it, more of it, like oxygen, so she did the one thing she knew would get her just that and clamped her jaw shut. “Mhm, very good, you do know how to play this game I see,” the regal woman sits back releasing her hold on strong legs, the blonde simply let’s them fall open, spreading herself, putting herself on display for the other, mocha orbs flash down quickly to see just what the Savior has to offer, her tongue darts out to wet ruby lips. “Now, you may simply nod yes or no, no need to open that pretty mouth of yours, not yet any how,” and she knows that if she weren’t bound as of this moment that the shiver coursing through her would be more obvious than it appears now. 

The blonde nods. 

“Good, now as for what I want to do to you, in short, I want to fucking tear you apart,” and hearing Regina curse has never been something the Sheriff ever wanted but now all she wants is more of it, “I want to fuck you until you cannot take it anymore, I want to stretch you, I want to fill you, I want you to scream for me until you lose your voice, I want to hear every beautiful sound fall from those perfect lips, I want you dripping, writhing beneath me, I want you at my mercy, begging me to stop but not knowing whether or not you mean just that, I want to make it so that you can’t even walk properly after,” with each point that she ticks off Emma feels herself clench, she swears she’s going to cum just from the monologue alone. “And most of all I want to ruin you, claim you, so that no one else will ever be the same, there will always be something missing, the fact that it won’t be me finger fucking your beautiful cunt, it won’t be me licking your juices from swollen lips,” a loud moan, a sudden flush, her breathing becomes rapid, she can feel her heart working in overtime to pump throughout her body, all the blood had rushed down to her lower regions regardless of the fact that she was no longer vertical it seemed to prefer to stay there as well. “It won’t be me pounding into you with any toys, no one will be able to fuck you as I plan to.”

And just as the last word leaves her lips two fingers are suddenly entering the Savior, she doesn’t have time to adjust to the sudden intrusion yet the ample wetness allows the Queen’s fingers to slide in effortlessly, her pace quick. The heel of her hand hitting the blonde’s clit deliciously, Emma’s breath catches in her throat, and in the next second she’s moaning loudly, her head pushes down into the pillow below the pool of curls atop her head, her eyes slam shut and her stomach tightens, she’s so close, it won’t take much longer. She can’t remember the last time she was this aroused this quickly, but in the moment she can’t even find a sliver of care that she may be cuming in record timing. The fingers pushing in and out of her curl with each inward thrust brushing against the ribbed flesh just inside, and she feels herself begin to clench, sucking the fingers in further than she thought possible and just as her back begins to arch the bit that it can, just as her toes begin to curl, as her mouth falls open, just before she can scream the fingers leave her. At the same time suddenly it feels as if ice is pressing against the erect pearl and she half screams, half chokes, a single tear leaks from the corner of her eye rolling down the side of her face and onto the pillow. 

Her orgasm denied. The Queen was one to keep her word it would seem, and if she could the Sheriff would be gulping in that moment, not knowing what to expect next, but her arousal was becoming painful, the cold still present, holding her at bay. Emerald eyes flutter open to half mast and she takes in the sight of the darker woman sitting back grinning devilishly, the two fingers that had just moments ago been inside her are being licked clean by a skilled tongue, the Queen moans lightly at this taste of the blonde’s essence again, the bound woman wishes nothing more than to pull the other back down onto her and get back to the edge, to be pushed over it. 

“If you want to cum you have to remember the rules to the game,” she says as she drops her hands down to smooth pale thighs pressing down to spread the younger woman further. She licks her lips and with the flick of one wrist a harness appears around olive hips, it’s made of leather and it fits her perfectly, the blonde’s mouth goes dry as her jaw drops as she takes in the sight, “See something you like dear?” in a small cloud of purple smoke suddenly the harness is not by itself, a dildo is through the ring now. 

“Mommy,” her voice comes out in a strained whisper, telling of how much she wants the darker woman to fulfill each of her promises from earlier, she wants to be at this woman’s mercy, begging to cum, writhing beneath her.

“Mhmm, does the White Princess want to be fucked? By the Evil Queen?” she moves onto her hands and knees and hovers above the Sheriff, the silicon tip brushing against Emma’s swollen cold clit, “What would they think?” their faces are close, emerald and mocha orbs meet, their pupils blown, the coloring of the iris barely a sliver, like the moon when it’s waning. 

“Fuck me,” she knows she won’t get what she wants, what she needs, without playing the game, but in the moment she doesn’t care, her mind is void of all logic and reason, in the moment all she wants is her release, she’ll deal with the regrets later, deal with the damage later, for now all she wants to do is give in to the lust. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” and the smirk that graces plump lips is all that Emma could have ever imagined would be that of the Evil Queen in all her glory, it’s both arousing and terrifying. She knows all too well what this woman is capable of, what she’s done, but none of that matters right now. None of that matters as she feels the phallus lined up at her entrance, none of that matters as her eyes slam shut and she screams as in one full thrust she feels herself being stretched wide. None of that matters as once she’s in to the hilt the brunette bites down hard on a collar bone. She draws blood, the blonde feels the warm trickle and she doesn’t care, the pain is welcomed, delicious, pleasurable. The teeth unclamp from her flesh and a tongue darts out to lick the small trail that had journeyed down between pale breasts, as she cleans the path she makes her way to a strained nipple, at first her tongue swirls around it and then just as she pulls out so that just the head of the toy is in the Savior she bites down on it and slams back into her. 

The pace of the darker woman is unforgiving and all that can be heard is Emma’s screams, her moans, broken words falling from kiss swollen lips, she’s so close, she feels as if she’s going to explode but each time she feels as if she’s going to fall over the edge the coldness increases for a split second and her orgasm is once again denied. The Queen’s moans are music to the blonde’s ears, with each thrust the base of the toy hits and rubs her clit, she’s nearing the edge herself. The blonde on the other hand is getting to the point of tears with how painful the denial is now but she won’t give in and beg, she’s already given her too much of exactly what she wants and that in turn gives her the power she craves. She shouldn’t even have allowed this to begin, suddenly her arms fall slack, the invisible ropes gone. 

“Enjoying y-yourself Princess?” the regal woman snarls, she’s about to cum she can feel herself clenching, she sees the tears falling from the lighter woman’s eyes and drives into her harder, a hand finds the chilled hardened nub, a thumb brushes over it and Emma screams as suddenly the ice feeling is no longer present but warmth has replaced it. “Do you want to cum? Or shall I deny you once more as I cum? Hmm?” 

She knows that words are not Emma’s strong suit right now, and she already knows that she is going to deny her once more, so she pulls out entirely and grins widely at the whimper she receives in response. 

“You took too long to answer dear,” she purrs, “I on the other hand would very much like to cum, I just require your cooperation, on all fours,” her hand waves and the last rope from around her waist is gone, she’s shaking, still so turned on, still so fucked even though she’s yet to cum. With the bit of strength she can muster she sits herself up. The Queen sits back just waiting, simply watching, curious as to if the Savior will do as she’s told without some coaxing or if she’ll just do as she is told. 

Emma’s chest is heaving, her heart pounding so hard she can hear it in her ears, the sudden change from laying down to sitting upright has her slightly dizzy and the room is spinning. A hand flies to her forehead and she let’s her eyes close to try and gain back some semblance of calm. Here ears are filled with the sound of a deep throaty chuckle at her reaction she supposes, and then just as she goes to open her eyes again she’s being pulled by her legs down closer to the olive woman.

A gasp at the unexpected movement, her torso falls back once more and her head hits the mattress, “I’m growing impatient,” the Queen moves to straddle one of the blonde’s thighs, in a swirl of smoke the harness and dildo are no longer around her waist, they are around the Sheriff’s. And in what seems to be no time at all to Emma, the other is straddling her and lowering herself onto the toy, impaling herself, “I,” she lowers herself one inch, “need,” another inch, “to,” and another, “Cum” and with that she slams herself downward, hips thrusting forward at the same time. The view that the Savior has in the moment is glorious, long ebony hair brushes lightly on her thighs as the Queen’s back arches. 

The corset strains at the arching and therefore slips down slightly to reveal two erect buds begging for attention, Emma quickly regains her composure and forces herself to sit back up, she uses the darker woman’s lack of attentiveness as she’s in a state of bliss to her advantage and wraps her arms around a slim waist, her lips come to close around a nipple and she uses her teeth to graze over it lightly as she sucks some of the breast into her mouth. The moan that the Queen releases sends a shiver down her spine and right to her core, she’s reminded now of how she’s been denied and not just once. 

Now she uses her strength to her advantage, arms slide from waste to ass, and she slightly lifts the other woman, just enough so that she can achieve her goal in mind, in one quick motion she flips them, the Queen now is beneath the Sheriff. She knows she’ll hear a protest, she releases the breast she’d been giving attention just as mocha orbs flutter open and if looks could kill she’s sure she’d be a pile of ashes right now. She doesn’t want to hear any protest though, she simply wants to cum and hard, and sooner rather than later, so she does the one thing she know will stop any protest. She thrusts her hips forward hard, her arms move to help her push herself up so that she can get a better angle and more moving space, her arms protest at first but as she sees the look of pure pleasure, as she sees how she has successfully shut the other up she finds the strength. 

She starts with long, slow movements in and out of the Queen, her mouth gapes open slightly in a silent scream, and Emma decides that she wants to return all the favors to her, wants to hear her screaming, wants to hear her ask for her orgasm, she knows it won’t happen but she allows herself the wishful thinking for a moment before returning her focus to the task at hand. Who would’ve thought that the Evil Queen would enjoy being fucked slowly, the blonde smirks at this information and uses it, she draws out each thrust, slow but angled just right, she can tell by the other’s face that she is hitting that spot just perfectly, her hand moves between their bodies and she pinches the pearl peeking from it’s hood, a whimper, it nearly throws the Sheriff for a moment. 

Two fingers rub circles around, not giving the direct pressure that she knows is desired, she can feel the tugging on the toy, she feels how it’s getting harder to pull all the way out, so she picks up the pace with both her hips and fingers. She slams into the regal woman, she presses down hard and makes direct contact of fingers to clit now and is immediately rewarded with the Queen’s back arching high off the bed, her breasts jut forward, her nipples still exposed and it makes such a glorious sight. And in no time the scream becomes hoarse, the darker woman tenses, her whole body begins to shudder, her back remains arched, her head thrown back into the mattress, her eyes shut tightly as her orgasm ripples through her body. She’s cuming hard, and soon Emma feels the wetness on her own thighs from the Queen, she keeps herself buried in the ample wetness, she keeps her fingers moving faster and faster, she wants to draw a second orgasm out of her. And in no time at all with the attention to the Queen’s clit, she manages just that, there is no scream this time, no sound besides the heavy breathing, the gasping, hands find purchase on the blonde’s ass and Emma feels the sharp nails digging into her cheeks, a moan of her own at the feeling. The nails rake up her back leaving welts and breaking skin just enough that she’s sure it will bleed. 

She leans forward and takes the breast she hadn’t yet paid attention to earlier into her mouth just above the nipple and sucks and bites, she knows she’ll leave a mark, and that just encourages her to add more teeth. She keeps her hips moving the entire time and can feel the other’s chest rising and falling, can feel the heart beating rapidly against the ribcage, she feels a light sheen of sweat upon her own brow, her eyes flutter shut as the toy continues to hit her clit perfectly, her stomach tightens and she feels the beginning of her own orgasm coming forth, after having been denied she feels warmth start to trickle down her own thigh. It rips through her unexpectedly, she screams loudly, if she had neighbors she’s sure they’d all never look at her the same any longer as the name that falls from her lips is, “Mommy!” she doesn’t know why, she hadn’t planned to say it, it just slips out, she’s so lost in the moment, so relieved, she knows she’ll have to change the sheets after all of this because she’s dripping, juices flowing freely from her and she can’t stop it, as she tenses her movements cease and the Queen hits her second peak. 

Her vision swims, she tries to open her eyes but she cannot, her lids are heavy and she doesn’t have time to register she’s falling forward, she just feels the warmth of the woman below her and then nothing. 

 

Emerald eyes flutter open and she immediately realizes the change in her position and the coolness of the air, she glances around wondering whether or not she should expect the Queen to be present still or not. Her gaze falls upon the darker woman whose laid up on the chaise below the window to the left of her bed, all the way against the wall, she’s still in nothing but the corset, stockings and heels, a grin from ear to ear present on her features as she becomes aware of the younger woman rejoining the world. 

“Well it seems sleeping beauty has awoken without the aid of a prince, or would you prefer a Queen,” she sits up spreading her legs, her glistening sex catches the Sheriff’s eye. “I see you’re ready for more?” she teases, a hand of her own trails down her thigh and fingertips brush lightly over her swollen and still sensitive lips, “How about I let you enjoy this one last time, how about I take my throne,” and suddenly the Queen is on the bed now with her the purple smoke dissipating as she straddles the blonde’s chest, “Show me your fealty Princess,” strong arms wrap around tanned thighs and pull her prize to her mouth. She greedily dives in, first she sucks her into her mouth, the Queen’s hands fly to the headboard for support, the sudden attention throwing her off slightly. 

She regains her composure quickly and schools her features, she cannot let this woman know how much she affects her, it had been oh so long since she’d had a bed mate who didn’t need to be directed or guided constantly, she hadn’t had to finish herself and she’d already experienced two powerful orgasms from the Savior, for a moment she wondered why exactly her better half had yet to take this woman to bed, especially after she’d originally come to town, she had the memories and could see the way they’d looked at each other hungrily time and time again, seen the power play.

Emma’s tongue darts out now and prods at her entrance, she makes shallow thrusts into her before flattening her tongue and sucking the engorged bundle of nerves into her mouth hard, a rush of wetness coating her chin and filling her mouth is her way of knowing she’s doing something right. The Queen decides to try to take back the bit of control she has and is losing quickly, she grinds her hips down throwing the blonde’s mouth off of her clit and impaling herself on the skilled tongue. She fucks herself using the Sheriff to do so, her pussy rubs along a defined chin, it’s every bit her father’s chin and this just spurs the other on to be rougher with her treatment. A hand falls from the headboard and weaves itself into golden strands pulling hard to press her further into her wet heat, her clit brushes against the Sheriff’s nose with each rock of her hips. 

The moans the blonde is releasing send vibrations from her tongue directly into the brunette’s clenching core, she’s getting closer to the edge once more, Emma doesn’t know how long she was out or what the Queen had done with herself in that time but she was guessing it hadn’t been too long if she was still so sensitive. 

One more rocking motion, one more thrust of a skilled tongue, one last bump of nose to clit, and she’s cuming once more, her essence fills the Savior’s greedy mouth, she laps it all up, groaning and moaning at the sweet taste. 

“Fuck,” the Queen breaths out, her hand in blonde hair loosens it’s grip and she rolls off of the other’s face, her arm slings across her face covering her eyes as she tries to regain her breath, her other hand rests over her still rapidly beating heart. 

Emma wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and stares at the ceiling, the bliss is over, now she’s going to have to face the reality of it all. As the older woman controls her breathing once more she drops the arm from her face. 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime dear,” she sits up grinning widely, “Make sure to tell my better half I send my regards,” and then she’s fully dressed again and in a whirl of smoke she’s gone. 

The blonde grabs the blankets up and covers herself, rolling onto her side shivering at the sudden loss of heat next to her and around her. The Queen had been right about one thing, she had successfully torn her apart, in more ways than one, she burrows into her pillows, and lets exhaustion win out, she’s asleep in seconds.

 

“Emma?” Regina had let her have the night to herself, she’d figured that her run in with the Queen had her stressed and worried, so she’d simply left it be, but now it was nearing noon the next day and she hadn’t heard one word nor had their son from the blonde. 

She makes her way up to the bedroom and sees the door is slightly ajar, she panics slightly at this, as she enters the room though she finds the blonde fast asleep sprawled out on her stomach asleep. Her one arm hanging off the bed, that’s when she notices the scratch marks, when she realizes that Emma Swan is naked, and from the looks of it had an enjoyable night, though scratch marks aren’t something typically left by a man in her experience. 

She shakes her head trying to force her thoughts back to the current situation and not let herself wonder about things such as is Emma Swan into women. She approaches the bed and brushes blonde hair over a pale shoulder and that’s when she feels all color drain from her face. She stares at the marks visible on a slender throat, similar marks take up residence on a shoulder and she’s sure if the Sheriff were to roll over she’d see caked dried blood on her collar bone. Her hand comes up to cover her mouth, she wanted to scream, her other self had crossed a line, and as much as she wanted to be equally mad at the sleeping woman in front of her she knew just how stubborn her past self was and determined, if she’d wanted someone she got them, she’d make them want her back, she shudders. 

Emma starts to come to, she stretches slightly unknowing of the fact she has a visitor, she rolls over and as she does the Mayor glances at her and sure enough sees the dried blood on her collar bone, her chest, well what she can see of it, is littered in bruises and bite marks. 

“You knew she’d come back,” it’s a statement not a question, a hand grabs ahold of the sheet that gives her some modesty, as she scrambles to sit up and blinks the sleep from her eyes. 

“Regina, I-,” she can’t make eye contact, she has no words, no explanation. 

The short haired brunette looks at her friend, “You don’t have to explain it, I know her, I was her at one point, I just wish you’d stayed instead of running off, maybe then I could’ve saved you from myself,” she turns her body to face her. 

“I didn’t think it’d play out like this,” emerald orbs finally find brown and she’s thrown back into the memories of the night with the Queen, they had the same eyes. 

“She’ll pay for this,” the other growls. 

Emma’s heart flutters in her chest at the sudden overprotectiveness displayed, she reaches for the former queen’s hand, covering it with her own, “Where’s Henry? Is he safe?” 

She nods, “With his Grandparents, let’s get you cleaned up,” she doesn’t know what exactly possesses her to do so but she raises their joined hands and places a soft kiss atop the Sheriff’s, a blush comes to her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she says as she let’s the older woman help her to shaky legs, she keeps her eyes locked with the blonde’s to give her some privacy as she stands and the sheets fall, graceful as ever she steps on the corner and stumbles falling right into the Mayor’s arms. 

“Are you alright?” their eyes never leave the others, and then the blonde wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, she clings to her and all the older woman can do is hold her, “I’m not going anywhere, I won’t ever leave you,” she says softly and they stand there like that, the blonde not caring that she’s stark naked, the darker woman not even caring either nor looking, they just hold each other and make the silent promise that they will find a way to defeat the new Evil that has made her way into town, that they won’t let her split their family, because that’s what they are, what they have become through the years, family. 

She brushes her fingers through blonde locks in a soothing fashion. 

FIN.

R&R hope you liked.


End file.
